


Comforting

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been away on a mission and Rodney welcomes him back to Atlantis. It's surprisingly comforting, amongst other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

John was unpacking his bag when Rodney poked his head into the room.

"Hey, you're back." Rodney's welcoming grin lit up his whole face. It was the best thing John had seen in three weeks.

Rodney shifted awkwardly and then reached out. John found himself wrapped up in a big, warm hug. He just sorta sank into Rodney's embrace. God, it was good to be home.

Rodney wasn't a touchy feely guy and most of the time that suited John just fine. They did the shoulder bump, and elbow to the ribs, affection thing. Rodney's full body hug had come as a complete surprise. John _really_ liked it.

Of course he was a guy, and the guy rule dictated that he should pull away now. Before it got girly. Before… before John's arms took over. They pulled Rodney closer. His hands loved the feel of Rodney's strong back and they wandered from shoulders to the rise of Rodney's ass. John's brain tried to say stop and then it shut up when he felt Rodney's hand in his hair.

"Missed you. Don't go riding off, doing that sacrificing thing you do, without me again," breathed Rodney against his ear.

John replied, with the snappy comeback, "nngghh."

Because Rodney's mouth was on his ear, his cheek, soft lips just brushing against his skin but so carefully. Like John might push him away. As if. John tilted his head, giving Rodney access to whatever he damn well wanted. It was a brilliant move, if John said so himself, because somehow they were even closer.

"This is okay? John? Please tell me this is okay."

For a brilliant guy, Rodney wasn't putting the clues together very well if he had to ask. And he wanted John to talk? Now? John rubbed his groin against Rodney's. He could feel how hard Rodney was through his pants, and he knew Rodney could feel him.

John sent a mental command to Atlantis to shut the door, thinking; there's a freaking clue for you Rodney.

"Did you just triple lock your door? I didn't even know Atlantis could do that!" McKay's grin turned feral. "God, that is so hot."

John sucked in a breath. This was crazy. This was fucking perfect. Rodney was looking at him like he was physics and Saturday night dessert all rolled into one. Suddenly John couldn't get to bare skin fast enough.

Rodney's hands were hot and greedy, and everywhere. He pushed John's own hands out of the way, tugging at John's belt, pulling his shirt off and dragging his shoes, pants and boxers off until John was completely naked.

"You, you now. Get your clothes off Rodney; I'm not going to be the only one naked here."

Rodney flushed. "I ah, I might not have thought this all the way through. I'm not exactly, I don't, I mean…"

John growled. "I want your naked ass in my bed right now McKay."

"Really?" Rodney looked shy and hopeful and right then John vowed Rodney would never have cause to doubt how much he was wanted.

It didn't feel the least bit awkward to be completely naked in front of Rodney as he helped him get undressed. He could touch all he wanted, and, oh, how he wanted. How in hell had he been content denying himself for so long?

John laid teasing kisses on Rodney's collarbone, as he helped him out of his shirt. He let his hands roam over Rodney's ass as he encouraged him out of his pants. It only took a gentle nudge in the right direction to get Rodney into his bed. Rodney looked damn good there. It satisfied something deep and primal in John to see Rodney aroused for him; his cock deeply flushed with blood and so hard John wondered if it hurt.

John's own cock was starting to beg for attention and he found the perfect spot as he settled between Rodney's thighs, rubbing his cock against Rodney's belly leaving wet, messy trails of precome. John was trying to make this last, but christ, Rodney had just spread his legs wide open for him and John had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

Rodney's big hands were on his ass and he _lifted_ John. How had he forgotten about McKay's upper body strength? He was already so turned on he couldn't think straight so maybe he could be forgiven for whimpering.

Rodney pulled him up and forward until he had John settled on his chest, John's cock a bare inch from his mouth. Rodney licked his lips. Fuck. How had he ever thought he had control of this? Rodney's hot hand circled John's cock and steadied him as he licked and sucked at the head of it. Rodney's deep sigh of satisfaction made John want to climb into him.

Rodney seemed to know when John couldn't stand anymore teasing. He had to fuck, had to fuck right the fucking now! Rodney relaxed his throat and let John push in deep, over and over, sucking him in and looking up at John with lust glazed eyes. John couldn't, he couldn't, he wanted to make this last but…too much, he, he…goddamn it! He shuddered and came hard, unable to control his own damn cock and getting half of his come on Rodney's face. He couldn't wait to do it again.

"You?"

"I'm good. This is good." Rodney answered. His voice was soft and raspy.

John swallowed. Raspy. He'd done that to Rodney and it was so fucking hot it made him crazy.

Rodney moved John again. Just heaved him up with those strong shoulders and settled him down lower on his body. And maybe John ought to be a little disturbed by that but he'd have to think about it later.

Right now Rodney had put John exactly where he needed him so that he could rub his cock up along the crease of John's ass. Rodney's hands were holding him tight, making a perfect cradle for his cock, already slick with precome. He rocked up against John, hot and powerful, mouth still red and wet from where John had just fucked it.

John was pretty sure he never wanted to get out of bed again.

Rodney's orgasm took them both by surprise. He lay blinking up at John, dazed, spent and happy. John was a wet and sticky mess. Rodney's warm come had spread up his back and some of it was dripping down his ass. John just grinned helplessly back down at him.

"So, you came to my room to check up on me. You must have missed me pretty bad Rodney."

"I might have been worried. It's possible. And maybe I just needed to see for myself that you got back okay. I…" Rodney glanced away, "I sleep better at night when I know you're safe on Atlantis, okay?"

"You're a comfort to me too McKay."

The words didn't come out quite as teasing as John intended. It was hard to be sarcastic when you'd just lost your brains cells in a spectacular orgasm. Didn't matter. Rodney knew he meant every word.


End file.
